Horsey Files
by Wolf of Silence
Summary: Scully and Mulder get turned into the most least thing you expect. HORSES! Read the sweet, romantic, and sappy story all at the same time.


She went downstairs, and got into her car. She put the key into ignition, and drove out of he parking lot. Her thoughts on how much she had be working. Her thoughts were interrupted by her Scully hit the alarm, as it rang out a piercing shriek. She got cell phone.  
"Hello?" she asked. "Hey, Scully," the voice said. "What is it, Mulder?" she asked. "Where are you?" he asked. "I just got into the parking lot," she replied while she rolls her eyes. "Okay, see you in a bit," he said and hung up. She pulled into the parking lot, and walked into the building. She showed the guards her ID card and walked down the office. Mulder was throwing pencils at the ceiling.  
"Mulder…" she said annoyed. "What?" he asked. "Stop throwing pencils at the ceiling," she replied.

He shrugged, and continued throwing the pencils at the ceiling. Skinner walked in, and said," Mulder stop throwing pencils at the ceiling." He crossed his arms, and bit his lip. "Well…" Skinner said.

"What is it, sir?" she asked full of concern. "Well, I decided to give you guys a vacation," he replied. Scully raises her eyebrow, surprisingly. "We're sending you to Montana to spend time at Dodge Hotel. You'll be able to do several activities that are on this list," he said as he handed the list to Mulder, "So what do you think?"

"Get on little doggies!" Mulder exclaimed acting like a cowboy. "I need a vacation, so that does sound very nice," Scully replied. "Good, you leave tomorrow morning at 7:00 AM," Skinner replied. "WHAT!" Scully exclaimed," I thought this was supposed to be a vacation!" "It is. It was the only flight time, we could find," Skinner replied. "We better start packing, then," she said. "Yi! Ha!" Mulder yelled, "Montana here we come." "Better go pack, here's your tickets," Skinner said as he handed them their tickets, and walked out of the room. "Come on, Scully," Mulder said, playfully, pulling out on her arm. Scully grabbed her things, and follows Mulder. They walk out of the building, with Mulder dancing like a little child. She goes in her car, and drives back to her apartment. When, she walks into the apartment. She places all the papers and books on a table by the door. She pulls out a suitcase, and places on her bed. She went into her closet, and places nicely some shirts, jeans, shorts, a swimsuit, socks, and etc. She had a short blue dress, high heels, and make up, and placed it in the bag as well. She zipped it up, and looked for another. She placed all the toiletries in it, and placed it in the bigger bag. Scully was ready, and she decided to order a small cheese pizza. "Hello, Barnaby's Pizza," the voice on the other line said. "Yes, I would like a small cheese pizza," Scully said. "Delivery?" the voice asked. "Yes please," Scully replied as she gave her address. "Thank you," the voice replied and hung up. Scully went t find the amount of money she needed. She put on a movie, and waited for her pizza. At the very dramatic part, the door bell rings. She paves the video, grabs her money, and walks to the door. She opens the door, and finds Mulder standing there with her pizza. "Mulder?" she asked. "Here's your pizza," he replied. He walks in, and places it on the table. She closes the door, and sits on the couch. "Are you packed up?" he asked. "Yes, you?" she replied. "Yup," he said. "Mulder, why are you here?" she asked. "I thought I might come by, is there a problem?" he asked. "Yes. No. I don't know," she replied," How'd you get my pizza in the first place?" "Funny story about that. Want to hear it?" he asked. "I don't know. Do I want to hear it?" she asked. "Yes you do. I walked in, and the pizza guy was at your door. I said I live here, I'll take the pizza to my wife thanks, and I paid the guy," he replied. Scully looks at him, dumbfounded, and replies, "Your wife?" "I had to make up something," he replied. "Mulder…" she whispers. He grins like a fool, and Scully stands up. "Mulder, you better got some sleep go home," she said. Mulder walks out the door, and Scully sits on the couch. She rubs her temple, and ate a slice of pizza. She put the rest in the refrigerator and changed into her nightgown. She laid down in the bed under to the covers. She set her alarm clock for 6:00 AM, she closed her eyes, and fell asleep. She began to dream, she saw a mountain range with wild horses running across it. Two horses stopped, one black and one chestnut. They began to play around until they get caught by cowboys. Scully walks up with a jump, then her alarm clock goes off. She turns it off, undresses, and takes a quick shower. Scully puts on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She grabs her purse, and suitcases. She checks her purse for ticket, and walks out of he apartment. She called a taxi, and tells the driver to go to the airport. When the taxi arrived at the airport, she paid the driver, and walked into the building. Scully walks to the terminal for Montana, and finds Mulder all ready there. "Good morning," she said as she sat next to him. "Yes, plenty. You?" she replied. "Same. Excited?" he asked. "Now flight for Montana National Airport boarding. Section A first," a women on the overhead said. They both got up, and walked to the lady at the desk, "Enjoy your flight," the lady said as she took their tickets. They walked down the hall, and onto the plane. They found their seats, sat down, and fasten their seat beats. As soon everyone was on, the flight attendants made sure everyone had their seat belts fasten. They showed a short film on safety if they crashed. The captain said they would be departing soon. When they were off the ground. Scully lend on her arm, and fell asleep. 


End file.
